¿Por qué te fuiste?
by S0NR0J0S
Summary: ¿Por qué te fuiste?…no te pude alcanzar a tiempo,y es mi precio a pagar por dejarte ir,y no perseguirte de nuevo.


Hola aquí con un One-Shot, de una de mis parejas favoritas, que es el "GinRan" aún no superó lo muerte de Gin, créanme

Gin a veces no entendía por que te ibas, y por que te alejas de todo, ¿no te importa acaso?, solo veía que te ibas y te apartabas cada vez más, esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de ti, por que te fuiste, cada vez que te necesite, te retirabas cada vez más, no logre entender, ¿por qué?.

la vez que te conocí, fue una nueva esperanza, para seguir con mi vida, un nuevo comienzo para mi empezó, te tuve un cariño, que no imaginé, era hermoso la relación que tuve contigo.

Hasta que sucedió todo esto de tu traición y Aizen, no llegue a pensar de que tu sería uno de los entrometidos en este problema, que afectó a toda la sociedad de almas.

Más me afectó estar peleando en tu contra, era una algo que no se podía ni expresar con palabras o acciones.

"-¿A donde vas, Gin?-pregunto una niña de cabello corto y ojos celestes.

-Me voy- este respondió normal, en la voz de la oji-celeste había preocupación.

-demo...¿a donde?- de nuevo pregunto, su tono estaba más preocupado de que la persona que le había ayudado se fuera.

-Me iré a la Academia de shinigami- los ojos se le ensancharon al escuchar aquella respuesta no deseada"

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieras unido? abría cambiado algo, ¿Qué pasaría si no te hubiera conocido?.

Solo tu has hecho que sufra y aunque yo siempre soy silencioso en no dar problemas ni molestias a mi taicho, ya que el también se a estado preocupando de todo lo que paso, Aizen...Momo-Chan.

Mis lágrimas fluían por mi rostro, al ver tu cuerpo inerte en gran suelo de batalla, te habías arriesgado, pensé en todo los momentos, que tuve contigo...

te digo algo, se que nunca podré ser la misma de antes, pero eso no significa que no podre a seguir adelante, tengo el apoyo necesario que necesito, estaba acostumbrada de que tu te fueras, pero esta situación es diferente a la que todas que eh tenido, en mi larga vida de Shinigami, o alma. ...

Si me uní al Gotei 13 fue por ti para estar a tu lado, para defenderte, pero creo que fue incorrecto ya que tu ibas a un camino diferente al mio, todo fue gracias a Aizen.

La cueva soltaba grandes olas de aire frío, otra vez estaba haciendo eso no lo culpo, el está enojado, pero es con el mismo, ¿que harás,Taicho?.

Tu también sientes ese mismo sentimiento, tu también sabes el dolor que estoy pasando, te entiendo aunque es un poco la situación diferente tenemos algo en común, es que no estuvimos ay para los que apreciamos.

-Matsumoto- su voz sonaba cansada, tenia bolsas debajo de sus ojos-toma un descanso.

-Taicho-susurre, le di una sonrisa como pude, no quería dejarlo con todo el papeleo, me senté junto con el y empezar a firmar todo lo de mi división, creo que eso le sorprendió.

Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que acabe todo, por fin la primera vez que acabo mi papeleo.

y otra vez el mismo recuerdo, de siempre tu muerte a sido lo peor para mi.

-¡Gin!-

Escucharme a mi misma mientras tu te ibas alejando cada vez más Gin

por que? no entiendo por que le hiciste algo así, al haberte unido con Aizen, haber hecho esto a la sociedad de almas, aquí te apreciaban, aquí tenías tu división tus subordinarios y tu teniente, yo Gin ...

Después de la guerra del invierno, la sociedad de almas decidió volver a ser como antes, volver a empezar de nuevo.

Eso es lo que quería hacer volver a empezar de nuevo, como aquí olvidar todo lo que sucedió y estar en paz por fin pero creó que eso jamás será posible, nadie sabe lo que pasará, o que sucederá en un futuro, ese futuro que quería estar contigo, ahora ya no será posible.

Tenia muchas preguntas por hacerte, y de todas esas eran importantes para saber lo que sentías, para saber si estabas bien.

Pero sólo habían tres que quería saber, y sabiendo que me contestaras o no.

¿Te importado alguna vez?

Esa respuesta creo que me la respondiste, al saber que moririas, y no me cabe nada de duda.

¿Por qué te uniste?

Te uniste al Gotei 13 por alguna razón sería que hay conociste a Aizen, haciendo que yo te siguiera, ese es la fase del rompecabezas que esta uniendo todo.

Y la otra Gin, nunca entendí por que lo hacías o que te motivaba a ser eso.

¿Por qué te fuiste, Gin?

Nunca recibí una respuesta ya que cada vez que quería decir algo, te ibas una de las cosas que nunca entendí de ti y detestaba, era de las razones, jamás recibí una respuesta de esa pregunta, y creo que me quedaré con la duda ya nunca volveré a verte y si es eso será en la otra vida, si es el destino y nos podremos reunir siempre y cuando no te vallas, siempre y cuando no me dejes sola, siempre que estemos juntos, solo eso es lo que deseó y desearé por el resto de mi vida, y si vuelvo a reencarnar quiero que se a tu lado para siempre.

¿Por qué te fuiste, Gin?

Este One-Shot, me trajo recuerdos hermosos de esta pareja de verdad, yo no quería de que el muriera, por que mi GinRan se murió, porque? alguien me lo puede decir alguien me dice por que no pudieron estar juntos, si fue por una razón, aunque Gin no hubiera muerto, supongo que lo hubieran condenado a muerte, creo que fue lo mejor pero aún me duele de que esto haya pasado. ...pobre Rangiku-San.

Este One-Shot fue para esta bella pareja que es el GinRan.


End file.
